gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual System
The Virtual System is a game console created by Virtual Reality. Information The Virtul System is not a handheld, or a console, but a headgear. You wear it on your head, and it scans your body to adjust games. It then makes a pair of holographic goggles over your eyes. It then releases a gas that covers a 10 centimiter radius, just to reach your nose. This gas makes your body go into a state like sleep paralasis. Your brain and eyes are still active as the game starts. You then enter a dream like location that looks like your game. It will first ask you questions like what language you speak and which hand is your dominant hand. Then the game starts. To exit the game, or open the menu, you need to point out your finger as if you were about to touch something. The holographic, touch screen menu will then pop up. You can then exit the game, adjust settings, read instructions, pm other players, or accept/send friend requests. When you exit, the headgear sends a slight shock to your body. Waking you up, and you only feel a slight tickle. Games The Virtual System often goes online for Game Ideas to see what people want. They also have a website for people to post ideas. Lastly, they separate into teams to develop games. Most games created are Role Playing Games, Fighting Games, Shooter Games, Horror Games, Sports Games, and Simulation Games. After every game is created, the person who did the most work on the game gets to be the Manager of it. They control all the things and events in the game. They ban players, and adjust pain absorbance. Pain Absorbance is how much pain the game blocks from you having to take. In other words, it blocks pain so you don't have to get hurt by it. The lowest power is 70% and the highest is 90%. Players can adjust the pain absorbance, as long as it is below or is equal to what the manager set it to be. Prices Games sold after release usually cost about $80.00. A couple years later, they'd cost 70 dollars if they were a hit, and 40 dollars if they were a failure. The system itself costs 450 dollars. Before release, fast food restaurants were holding coupons to lower the price by 75%. Specifically, Jack In the Box, Wendy's, and Taco Bell. A 5 years later, the price was lowered to 300 dollars. Conventions The Virtual System held conventions that costed $30 for access. Game makers would come and tell people how they created games, and how some of these ideas were created. There were boxes where people could leave game ideas and sign their name, so if it was created, they'd be in the credits. There are also game testing locations where you could test games that were coming out soon, and your name would end up in special thanks credits. There are also virtual conventions where you'd come and pay the money. A flash drive would then be handed out with data containing the convention location. This convention does the same thing except instead of putting on head gear to test games, doors lead to portions of these new games. Category:Console Category:Consoles